


Let me In

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: Nihlus gets locked out of his apartment and out of desperation goes to his ex-lover Avitus for help...only to discover that Avitus has someone new.





	Let me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MundaneChampagne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/gifts).



Dark sharp talons tap on the metallic button, signaling a shuttle car. The turian suppresses a growl as he waits impatiently for the shuttle to land near him. The side door opens and he slips into the empty car. “Take me to Bachjret Ward.” He crosses his arms peering out the tinted windows.

The on-board IV replays, “Which port would you like to depart from Specter Nihlus Kryik?”

Nihlus flicks his mandibles, “Whatever port is closest.” he snaps getting some of his anger and frustration out. The shuttle took off and Nihlus settled in, he watched the city fly by as he tried to think what he was going to say. He'd not seen the other Specter in years and wasn't sure of the reaction a sudden visit would provoke.

The shuttle took Nihlus to Bachjret Ward's main port landing with programmed accuracy; the port was a good distance from Nihlus' destination. The doors opened and the turian climbed out leaving the port as quickly as he could. He saw a few eyes on him, being a Council Specter, even if what he did was mostly unknown, he was well known throughout the Wards.

He opens his omni-tool checking his messages but still no reply. A downfall to being a Specter is when your boyfriend changes the apartment password then goes on a job; getting a hold of him was damn near impossible.

Nihlus plays out the situation over and over as he makes his way to Avitus Rix’s apartment. Avitus had been the third of their triad for years, then about... Nihlus stopped walking as he thought about how long it had been, almost five years ago Avitusand Saren had gotten to blows and Nihlus had barely been able to separate them. Avitus left bleeding and he hadn't been back. Not even to gather his belongings; Saren had thrown the items out telling Nihlus that it wasn't worth holding onto.

He couldn't even come up with a reason, both turians had short tempers so it was bound to happen. Nihlus shook his head, he couldn't figure out what had happened and he blames himself for not trying to reach out to Avitus before. But he was in a bind, he knew if he went to the Specter lounge he'd get dragged into another job, and he hated being on the job when Saren was. And he couldn't think of anyone that could get past the security system Saren had set up.

Nihlus stopped at the entrance to the apartment that Avitus now lived in, when he was on the citadel, anyway. He knew that the other wasn't on an assignment and was on standby so he should be home. Nihlus swallowed hard and stood tall as he made his way to the door and knocked. His mandible pressed hard into his face as the door opened and the familiar face of Avitus Rix looked out, “Nihlus?!” He sounded shocked as he searched around Nihlus clearing looking for Saren.

“I'm alone.” Nihlus said trying to relax, “Hey Avitus, it's good to see you.” Avitus flexed his mandibles as he stared Nihlus down. “I...Ok, Saren changed the password to the apartment and I...need a place to stay until he either comes back or gets back to me. He's on a job and you know how...difficult it is to get a message home is.” It wasn't quite the rehearsed speech that Nihlus had planned.

Avitus tapped his talons on the door, “Harder than traveling across the Ward to make sure your lover and friend is ok?” Avitus' voice had poison to them. Nihlus was usually so graceful in awkward social situation but this was different, this was someone he'd slept with, loved and had a life with.

“Yes.” Nihlus rubbed his talons. “Can I come inside? I...I...” He didn't know what to say Avitus should, by all means, close the door in his face, at the least.

Avitus sighed and stepped back. “It's good to see you again Nihlus.”

Nihlus smiled, “Yeah it good to see you too.” He followed Avitus into the apartment. It was small but Avitus had made it homely.

Avitus walked into the kitchen area and started making a pot of tallori. Nihlus glanced around then he spotted a set of boots that looked to be too large for Avitus. “Do you have a guest?” Nihlus asked.

Avitus huffed, “I do, he's still sleeping. But that's none of your business.” Avitus handed Nihlus a cup of hot tallori and walked over taking a seat on the couch. Nihlus cradled the cup in his hands.

Nihlus was a little curious about this new lover in Avitus' life but as the other had stated it wasn't any of his business. Maybe if Nihlus had been as much a boyfriend to Avitus as he tried to be for Saren the other man wouldn't have needed to find anyone else. “Are you satisfied?”

Avitus took a sip of his drink then nodded, “Yes. I...feel unworthy of his affections sometimes, but it's never like it was with....” Avitus blinked slowly, “He's not a paranoid, hot head like Saren is.”

Nihlus chuckled as he walked over sitting with Avitus, “He's always been that way.”

Avitus scoffed, “Yes but not as bad as before the whole Human Specter...thing.” Avitus set his cup down on a side table and shift to face Nihlus, “His temper and paranoia has only intensified and I don't even want to think of what he's like now after...five years.”

Nihlus stared off then slowly took a sip of his drink, he'd had been wrong about the time that had passed between them; he flexed his mandibles as his mind shifted back into thinking about Saren's behavior. “Looks who talking about a bad temper.” He scoffed glancing at Avitus, “Didn't you pick a fight with a krogan for looking at us wrong on Omega once?”

Avitus growled, “Yeah I have a temper but I'd never attack the family. Saren almost killed me Nihlus! I'm....I'm worried he'll turn on you too.”

Nihlus scoffed waving Avitus off, “Saren would never hurt me.”

Avitus shook his head, “Someday...he's going to go too far and he won’t even think twice about putting a bullet in your skull.”

Nihlus leaned back on the couch thinking of Avitus words, he couldn't imagine Saren doing something like that. Yes, he knew Saren's favorite saying is 'Never kill anyone without a good reason; and there is always a reason to kill someone.' But the Specter wouldn't turn on him. “Avitus I don't know what you said to Saren but I'm sure he wouldn't have killed you.” Nihlus finished his drink.

Avitus didn't look convinced as he picked his cup up and took another drink. Then a voice from the other room alerted them, “Avi?”

Avitus got up and Nihlus chuckled, “Avi?”

Avitus growled, “Shut it, I can still throw you out.” Nihlus smiled as Avitus walked towards the back. Nihlus scratched his chin and then slowly stood up trying to hear.

“Who are you talking to?” The voice wasn't familiar to Nihlus but he was sure that Avitus wouldn't have hooked up with another Specter. It was definitely another turian.

“It's just a co-worker. He got locked out of his apartment and is asking if he can stay here for a bit.” Avitus replied and Nihlus shifted trying to get a look.

“Do I get to meet him? I know you like to keep your work from me.” The other spoke and Nihlus confirmed that it wasn't another Specter. He could also guess that the other was native to Palaven having a very distinguished accent.

Avitus sub-vocals purred and Nihlus could see in enough to know that Avitus was laying on the bed with the other male. “Aren't you worried he'll out us?” Avitus voice sounded a bit worried and now Nihlus wanted to meet this turian, who would be worried about being outed?

“You clearly trust him enough to allow him to be unsupervised in your living room. He's likely at the bedroom door listening to us.” Nihlus flexed his mandibles, even not knowing who Avitus was laying with, he already liked him. He likely people that could be that situationally aware. “You might as well come in.” He stated and Nihlus walked in.

Sitting up in bed, and, from Nihlus could tell, unclothed, Was a male turian Nihlus did recognize, Macen Barro a decorated engineer from Blackwatch. Avitus stood up “Macen this is...”

Macen purred affectionately at Avitus, “Oh, I know about Specter Nihlus Kryik.”

Nihlus nodded, “Macen Barro...shouldn't you be on Palaven? I heard you had set your sights on becoming Primarch.”

Macen shifted, “I have more a pressing issue to keep my eyes on.” He flexed his mandibles lowering his brow plates.

Avitus purred and leaned over the bed getting Macen's eyes off Nihlus. “We'll give you some privacy to get dressed.” Macen allowed his attention to be pulled as he nuzzle his crest with Avitus before Avitus got up and walked toward Nihlus ushering him to the living room.

Nihlus turned walking to the front room with Avitus. “You told him about us.” It wasn't really a question, Nihlus had seen Saren get that same possessive look when another was giving Nihlus too much attention.

“Well, I don't and can't talk to him about work so...yes. You and Saren were a big part of my life. It's something I can't shake no matter what happened between us.” Avitus stood in the middle of the room arms crossed. “Why?t is that a secret too?”

Nihlus shook his head, “No, but I can understand why you'd be worried about getting outed. Macen is, well he's definitely in the Hierarchy's favor. Choosing a Specter as a mate wouldn't be advised.” Nihlus looked at his empty cup realizing he'd been carrying it around unnecessarily. “Where did you two find each other?”

Avitus chuckled, “That's classified.”

“Oh.” Nihlus relished in the playful tone on Avitus’ voice knowing that he'd won back some favor from the other turian, “So on a mission? Was it the one to catch the Cerberus operative at that Salarian research facility?”

Avitus turned his head, “You mean the one I failed so decades of research on Corpalis and Kepral's Syndrome was destroyed?”

Nihlus shook his head, “You caught the guys, that was your mission. The Facility was just collateral damage.” Nihlus walked into the kitchen area and made himself another cup of tallori. “The sooner you see your missions as they are, the sooner you'll stop beating yourself up for the small stuff.”

Avitus growled in his throat as Macen joined them. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Avitus said glad to have a change of subject.

Nihlus made another cup for Macen then turned offering the cup to him. “I was asking Avitus how you two met.”

Macen took the cup, “I believe, that's classified.” He flicked his mandibles at Nihlus taking the drink.

Nihlus lifted his cup, “It's the spirit of the job.” He licked the edge of his lip plate, “So Macen, how long are you going to be on the Citadel?”

Macen was still tense but to someone untrained on reading body language you'd think he dropped his guard. “I have some business with the council, some supplies that Blackwatch had requested for a mission either didn't come through or had been lifted in transportation. I'm here to figure out which.”

Nihlus leaned on the counter, “If you're waiting for an audience with the Council you'll be here for a while.”

Avitus scoffed, “Yeah, and even once you have one it'll take cycles for them to decide if they want to help or not.”

Macen took a drink, “Please don't remind me. The only perk of this job, is that it means I can spend more quality time here without being questioned.” 

Nihlus glanced between the two and started to feel that maybe his presence would be a hindrance; if they had only been allotted briefs moments together. It hadn’t been the plan to attempt to rekindle his relationship with Avitus, but his movement and the soft purrs he tried to hide, mirrored Nihlus’ own feeling for Saren. Nihlus’ mandibles pressed tight against his face as he tried to wonder where he’d go. 

Macen finished his drink and set his cup on the counter. He walked over to Avitus, “Avi why don’t you go get us some lunch. Then we can discuss sleeping arrangements.” 

Avitus quick glanced at Nihlus then refocused on Macen, “I guess, I could go get some food.” He had been thrown off by the guest. Nihlus watched as they touched their crest together and Avitus put his drink down. “I’ll return shortly.” He started to walk pass Nihlus. 

Nihlus watched Avitus head out. The door closed and Nihlus felt himself tense he realized that this might not be an ideal situation being alone with his ex’s new love. Macen picked up his cup inspecting it. “So Nihlus Kryik.” Macen almost growled walking towards him. 

Nihlus tensed getting ready for a fight, the cup broke against his face and angry talons wrapped around his throat. Nihlus dug his claws into Macen’s forearms as he dropped, throwing the other overhead. Macen snarled, sub vocals humming as he recovered, Nihlus could smell the blood as he reached for his neck but it wasn’t his own blood. He’d have been getting rusty having been grabbed at all. “Macen Barro.” He growled back accepting the other challenge. 

Macen charged and the two fought it out, this was the first Nihlus had gone face to face with a member of Blackwatch but he was quite impressed. Nihlus grunted as Macen sweep his feet out from under him landing hard on the floor. Macen put his foot on Nihlus chest pushing hard enough to push the wind from Nihlus lungs. Nihlus growled reaching for Macen’s foot only rewarded him with a stomp, which made him dizzy. “Do you submit?” 

Nihlus had been taken back to when he’d first became a Specter. Except in his memory, it had been Saren standing top him asking the same question. Nihlus grunted then he tasted the sharp taste of blood in his mouth, “Are you proposing or are you worried that I’ll try and take Avitus back?” 

Macen growled as he stepped off, “Isn’t that why you’re here? Avi has told me enough about his old life with you...even now he silently pines for you. I wonder some days how he ever could be a Specter with how easy he is to read.” 

Nihlus chuckled, “He’s only like that around people he trusts.” Nihlus pushed himself up, it had been awhile since he’d had been overcome like that. Macen’s feeling for Avitus must have given him an edge. Nihlus felt a little better seeing the deep blue blood dripping down Macen’s arm and that he was hiding how winded he was. “Avitus would never go back...even without you in his life.” Nihlus rubbed his face where the cup had struck him. “Saren would kill him, without question. Avitus did the one thing you never do with Saren...question him.” 

Macen scoffed, “What sort of lover is that? What sort of bond makes that acceptable?” 

Nihlus shook his head, he didn’t have an answer. It was clear to him that his relationship with the Specter wasn’t healthy, but a nagging in his brain told him that if he didn’t return that Saren would cross a line he could never return from. 

Macen glanced around then he walked into the kitchen and started to clean his wounds. Nihlus remained on the floor in the living space looking around, considering their scuffle nothing had been damaged other than the cup which laid in broken bits around the room. Nihlus took a deep breath and crawled over carefully picking up the larger pieces, then he stood having collected most of the cup and threw it away. 

Macen had removed his shirt. He glanced at Nihlus and then walked over. Nihlus flinched as Macen brought the fabric to his face, but the other softly touched his face and came back and Nihlus could see his blood. Nihlus huffed as Macen cleaned his wounds, “Why don’t you stay and find out what a real healthy relationship is like?” 

Nihlus closed his eyes then nodded; if Avitus was still pining over him and to be honest he wished for Avitus’ touch as well. “Shouldn’t you inquire with Avitus before just inviting me to your space?” 

Macen chuckled, “I will once he returns. But you know him as well as I do, do you think he’d refuse?” 

Nihlus shook his head, “No.” 

“Macen? Nihlus?” Came Avitus voice from the front. He walked in with a bag of food and looked around the room that was still a bit in disarray. “Thank the Spirits.” Avitus walked to the kitchen. 

Nihlus raised his eyebrow, “What are you thanking then for?” Nihlus questioned crossing his arms. 

Avitus scoffed, “That neither of you met an end. A Specter killing a member of Blackwatch would have been…. disastrous and I’m sure at some point Saren would have come looking for you.” 

Macen chuckled, “Avi, I invited Nihlus to bed with us.” 

Avi froze as he searched Macen’s face then turned to Nihlus, “That’s...interesting...Macen are you sure?” 

Macen nodded, “Yes. I think this will be good for all of us. You’ll finally get closer tothe only aspect of your old life you still linger over. Nihlus will know what it’s like to be in a real mutual relationship...and I’ll get to say I spent a night between two extremely attractive Specters...it’s a win-win.” He flexed his mandibles at Avitus. 

Avitus laughed as he starts to unpack the food, “If you say so. Not sure whom you’d tell anyway.” 

Macen walked over griping Avitus’ crowl, “Someday Avi...someday we won't have to hide.” 

Avitus leaned in touched crest with macen, “Not in this galaxy.” 

Avitus purred as he nibbled at Macen’s mandible and Macen hummed back, “Then first chance we get...we’ll leave this galaxy.” 

“Sure thing.” Avitus took Macen’s hand locking their fingers together. 

Nihlus watched and for the first time he realized how it had feel for Avitus when he and Saren would be intimate without inviting him to join. Nihlus looked away as a sinking feeling filled his chest. He forced himself to face then; then made a sound he never thought he would, a low almost pleading chirp, a sound Avitus would make when he was being left out. 

Avitus turned his attention from Macen then made the sound back to Nihlus reaching for him. Nihlus felt some of the weight leave him as Avitus lead them both to the bedroom. The three of them spend the rest of the cycle in varying degrees of loving embrace. 

Macen was curled up sleeping between Avitus and Nihlus. His hand gripping Avitus crowl like he was holding on for dear life. Nihlus, eyes half close was still riding his waves of pleasure, it had been what felt like a lifetime since he’d been so satisfied. He glanced over Macen seeing that Avitus’ eye where closed and his expression relaxed. 

Nihlus sighed and slowly got out of bed. Finding a robe to wrap around himself he walked onto the small balcony. It was still bright as day outside the room. Tinted timers on the windows gave the appearance of day and night cycles. Nihlus closed his eyes again the bright lights and them opened up his omnitool. He was glad to see a message from Saren. He opened it, excited to hear from his mate and as he read over the message his excitement melted to anger. 

NK  
I’m sorry for the inconvenience but I’m glad as well. The apartment has been compromised. By the time you get this the place should have been leveled. I don’t know when I’ll be home.  
I look forward to your embrace.  
SA 

“Leveled!?” Nihlus looked over the Ward toward where his home use to be. He couldn’t see anything this far away but he couldn’t believe that everything they’d build together was just gone. Nihlus rushed inside and got dressed as quickly and quietly as he could. He rushed out of the house and called a cab to take him to his apartment. 

He could see C-sec and other emergency vehicles as he cab stopped. Nihlus slowly got out walking toward the destroyed building. Nihlus spotted Venari Pallin looking over the wreckage of the building. “Executor?”

Venari turned, “Ah Nihlus. I’m glad to see you in one piece. I’d been called down once the information that you and Saren resided in this building had been revealed.” 

Nihlus couldn’t believe that everything was gone. “It’s a common place for Specters to find residence.” Nihlus responded drily. 

Venari nodded slowly. “I’ll be putting my best men on this to figure out what happened. I’m glad that you’re unharmed.” 

Nihlus growled, “Don’t bother yourself, Executor.” Nihlus looked up, “It’s Council business. I’ll take care of it.” 

Venari looked surprised, “Council business? Blowing up a residential building?” He squared off to Nihlus, “I don’t care if the Council is involved; I want to know what happened?” 

Nihlus scoffed, “If you want to waste time and resources to figure this out then by all means I won't stop you...but it is a waste.” 

Nihlus took one more look at the remains of his apartment building before walking away. He knew that Executor Venari was seeing blue at how angry he must be; he was by the book and Nihlus and all of the Council's Specters were beyond his reach. He slowly made his way back to Avitus’ apartment. It was early in the cycle and he was sure the door would be locked. He didn’t want to wake them, Macen had been unnecessarily friendly. Saren would have killed anyone he deemed a threat without hesitation. “Nihlus?” 

Nihlus looked up to see Avitus with the door opened. “I’d gotten a call that a building a few Specters’ lived in had been bombed.” 

Nihlus nodded, “Yeah.” He felt himself shake as he tried to keep his composer. “Saren destroyed our apartment...claimed it had been compromised.” 

Avitus eyes widen. “Nihlus…” He reached out and Nihlus leaned into him. 

“Everything is gone.” Nihlus growled clinging to Avitus. 

Avitus did his best to support him then said, “Not everything...you still have...us.” Nihlus looked up as Macen approached 

Macen sighed, “Come back to bed. Niles.” 

Nihlus didn’t even have the strength to argue what he assumed was Macen shortly of his name like he’d done with Avitus. Nihlus just nodded as he entered the darken room and was lead back to bed cuddled between Macen and Avitus.


End file.
